Big-Nosed Ho's
"Big-Nosed Ho's" is the fifteenth track from Inception of Perfection. Story "Big-Nosed Ho's" revolves around Marko Marko's fixation with prostitutes with abnormally large noses. In the first verse, he voices his lack of interest in feminine features that most men may be attracted to and instead acknowledges the titular preference. Throughout the second verse, the narrator continues to sing about his fetish, but by the third verse, he admits to enjoying the sensation of a whore using their nose for anal intercourse and adamantly denies any accusations that he is in some way homosexual. Lyrics On a Saturday night, I go cruising for ho's But there's only one kind that I'm looking for One girl had fake breasts that couldn't work a pose You're common trash, girl, I seen it before There's one who had legs from here to Timbuktu And a skirt like a belt, flaunting that peach I wouldn't touch you with a pole, I'm ashamed of you Don't you know I practice what I preach? A girl walks up to me with a skinny waist With curvaceous hips and a cute, round butt I look you in your eyes and say, "You're such a waste" You're nothing special, girl, you make me sick to my gut Another appears with long, blonde hair A porcelain complexion and immaculate teeth Punch you in the mouth, ho', I don't care I'm after that girl who's beyond belief I ain't spoke to no one as hunk-a-junk, I got a special type, a girl in mind Ten out of ten, only one slam dunk An angel from the heavens, one that's one of a kind The pimp rocks up and asks me what I like What particular feature I'm searching for in his ho's I won't compromise, bub, get on your bike If you don't have a ho' with an enormous nose They're my big-nose ho's, love them big-nose ho's Don't need big boobs or big butts, you're the one I chose They're my big-nose ho's, dig them big-nose ho's Where did they learn to love like that? No one knows Your gigantic nose is clear for all to see Some might think it's wrong, but it's right for me Love them big-nose ho's, need them big-nose ho's Can't hide your sexy feature underneath your clothes I need a big conk to make me feel alive 'Cause I'm the biggest fan of your facial erection Love how I see it two minutes before you arrive And how your conk radio always gets reception Yeah I'm into humps, but just the one on your face That's the kind of shaft that I could stare at all day Love how you have an advantage in a running race And how you can smell me from a mile away I love that snout and how loud you breathe And how a kiss on the lips just isn't an issue It's simply too big, man, you better believe And that's the reason I wouldn't lend you my tissue I love a schnoz so big that you can barely see It's such a miracle that you can even walk Some speak of rude things and how it might remind me What else could it look like? That's just crazy talk A big nose on your face, what else could it be? It's just typical haters, haters gonna hate I know they only say things 'cause they're jealous of me 'Cause they knows I knows the nose is always worth the wait They're my big-nose ho's, love them big-nose ho's, Don't need big boobs or big butts, you're the one I chose They're my big-nose ho's, dig them big-nose ho's Where did they learn to love like that? No one knows Your nose is big enough to inhale your food Now it's time to use it for something rude Love them big-nose ho's, need them big-nose ho's Take that thing and stick it in-between my toes On a Saturday night, I know what to do with my ho' I know a pleasure time, so it's time to go back Can't use anything else, just a big, long nose Now take off my trousers, girl, and shove it up my crack There's nothing weird about a big nose up your bum Who you calling gay? You mustn't know what that means The bigger, the better, girl, that's my kind of fun In and out and in again, that's the stuff of dreams It's important you know I only need your nose No other objects inside me, 'cause that's my rule Even if you try it, my butt will close That's not the nose of a ho', you must think me a fool It's time to get to work, girl, here's eighteen big What do you mean that's not enough? You're not paid to talk back Here's another four since you like to dig Now take me from behind before you earn a smack Take that rubber off your nose, girl, you know I'm safe Just dip it in that goose fat and do me raw And I don't have no STDs, girl, you gotta have faith Just stick it in and leave it there all night long Why you looking at me like I'm something strange? I'm a real striker, everybody knows. There's nothing weird about me, I don't need to change I just like receiving anal from my big-nose ho's They're my big-nose ho's, love them big-nose ho's Don't need big boobs or big butts, you're the one I chose They're my big-nose ho's, dig them big-nose ho's Where did they learn to love like that? No one knows I don't know why you all keep calling me queer Just 'cause I like the big thing up my rear Love them big-nose ho's, need them big-nose ho's Now put your hooter up my pooper and the shooter grows Personnel * Marko Marko – vocals, writer, programming * Neil Beforeme – programming * Peteorite – programming Trivia * Length: 4:47 * Marko Marko's a cappella at the beginning and end of the track is how he originally wanted the melody to sound; the end result is Neil Beforeme and Peteorite's best attempt to recreate those ideas. Before the track was completed, Marko Marko decided to implement the original melody into track via a cappella. Category:Marko Marko tracks Category:Tracks